Ring-shaped exercise loops made of an elastic material such as rubber have been used in muscle training and stretching. Unlike training that utilizes one's own weight as in weight training, training involving an exercise loop not only inhibits the use of inertia or bouncing, but also is capable of imparting a load to various planes (e.g., the sagittal plane, frontal plane, and transverse plane) of a human body, and therefore effective training can be carried out. As for a conventional exercise tool, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fitness tool wherein four ring-shaped rubber members are securely held at one place by a bundling member.